


Confusing a Cat

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Made-Up Holidays, Multi, silliness, so many hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuri's had a very weird day, and he is sick of all the random hugs.  He wants an explanation, now.





	Confusing a Cat

“Yura!”

Yuri skated off the rink quickly. It had already been a weird day, the last thing he needed was JJ fucking up everything by showing up at the rink. Viktor refused to work with him – Yuuri said you couldn’t have that much ego sharing the ice even if it was all bluster – so JJ trained at another rink and the two of them respected their professional rivalry enough to stay away. “What are you doing here? If Viktor catches you…”

JJ held out his arms. “Come get a hug!”

Yuri got his guards on and went to take the hug JJ was offering. JJ was one of the best huggers he knew. Even with his current hug overload, he was not going to turn down a hug from JJ.

The day had started with Viktor and Yuuri both hugging him the second he got to the rink. That was normal. When Mila showed up, she insisted on hugging Yuri, too. That was… reasonable. Mila liked to hug him.

Yakov showing up was somewhat unusual, but today, he’d come in with Lilia. That seemed perfectly normal to Yuri, right up until he finished trading his skates for his dance shoes and stood up directly into a hug from Yakov. “What the…” Yuri cut himself off when he saw Lilia’s arms cross. “Huh?”

“You needed a hug.” Yakov stepped back, and Yuri didn’t even have time to bend over for his skates before Lilia had taken his place. This one, Yuri just let go. What even was he supposed to say?

Georgi dropping by was unusual, but not unheard of, and his explanation of needing Mila to try on a costume made perfect sense. Lilia stopped Georgi as he was leaving with Mila, whispering something to him, and Georgi smiled. Then he came over and hugged Yuri.

So whatever. JJ being at his rink? If the explanation was to give Yuri a hug, that made as much sense as anything else today had.

JJ pulled back and patted Yuri’s shoulder. “Go cool down. Beks will be waiting to take you home when you’re ready to go. Yes, we cleared this with Viktor, including me coming in.” JJ did the JJ style Js. “Apparently he’s starting to think that dealing with JJ style is preferable to dealing with you bitching about him about not getting to train with me and Beka!”

“More likely he’s starting to wonder how much longer he can keep me from joining you two at the other rink,” Yuri scoffed. “He always has overestimated how important he is.”

“Well, whatever the truth is, Beks and I will be moving over here next week. Go cool down.”

Yuri was smiling the whole time he cooled down, and then he headed outside to Otabek and his bike. Normally, when Otabek picked him up after practice, he stayed on the bike, but today, Yuri was only a little surprised that Otabek was standing beside the bike and wrapped Yuri up in a hug as soon as he got close. “What’s up with all the hugs today?”

“Sorry. I’m not allowed to tell you yet. Come on.” Otabek got on his bike, and Yuri slid on behind him, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s waist.

Once they got home and both JJ and Otabek had insisted on hugging Yuri again, he put his foot down. “Tell me what the fuck is going on, or I’m sleeping at Yuuri’s place tonight.”

“Well, for one thing, we’re celebrating Viktor coming to his senses and taking on the other two of the world’s three best skaters,” JJ said.

“But more importantly, and why you’ve been dealing with hugs all day, today is Hug Your Cat Day,” Otabek said.

“What…” Yuri ran for his bedroom. Potya was there, sleeping in an old skate box Yuri kept meaning to throw away but kept finding his cat in. He scooped Potya up and hugged him. “Hey, boy. I love you.”

“Mrow?”

“I know, I’m sorry, thank you for not clawing me.” Yuri tried to set Potya back in the box, but Potya had other plans and darted under the bed. He went back out to where his boyfriends had started cooking dinner – fish, by the smell of it. “For fuck’s sake, are we having fish because you’re spoiling your cat?”

JJ grinned. “We are!”

“You’re both idiots.”

“Does that mean you don’t want yours…?” Otabek said. “Because I’m sure Potya would love to have your share.”

“I’ll bet he would. You two.” Yuri grabbed an apron. “How can I help?”

“Really, everything’s done except for getting the fish cooked and salad put together,” JJ said. “Today was Beks’ day off, so he did most of the work. If you wanna set the table, that would be useful.”

The hugs weren't finished. Of course, there were several more hugs for Potya, and lots more cuddling than usual for Yuri. Then JJ and Otabek took turns giving Yuri a very special kind of hug, before sandwiching him to go to bed. "Happy Hug Your Cat Day, kitten," JJ whispered.

"Didn't see any reason it shouldn't apply to hugging your tiger, too," Otabek added.

"You two are still both idiots. But I love you. Now go the fuck to sleep, some of us have to be up before sunrise for skating practice."

**Author's Note:**

> Today (Jun 4) is [Hug Your Cat Day](https://www.timeanddate.com/holidays/fun/hug-your-cat-day).


End file.
